Eggnog Emporium
- | characters = Nutcracker | champion = Eggnog Empress | new = | released = December 10, 2014 | difficulty = Somewhat easy | previous = Chewy Citadel | next = Fudge Fjord }} Story Before episode: Nutcracker's jaw is broken and he is in a lot of pain. After episode: Tiffi fixes his jaw by some sugarplum magic. New things *'Popcorn' is officially introduced. Dreamworld once included popcorn, but you could only get them from mystery candies. Popcorn was the most common occurrence, even beating striped candies. However, this Dreamworld feature only existed for one day before it was removed and reintroduced in level 414 after the removal of Toffee Tornadoes. Levels After the intense difficulty of the previous three episodes, Eggnog Emporium turns back the difficulty dials several notches, despite having five somewhat hard-hard levels: 773, 775, 776, 778, and 782. Overall, this episode is MUCH easier than the previous episode, Chewy Citadel. This episode is harder than Taffy Tropics, but not too much. Gallery Story= Eggnog Emporium Beginning.png|Eggnog Emporium before story Eggnog Emporium End.png|Eggnog Emporium after story Eggnog Emporium-bg before Animating.gif|Eggnog Emporium before story (animation) Eggnog Emporium-bg after Animating.gif|Eggnog Emporium after story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 771 Reality.png|Level 771 - |link=Level 771 Level 772 Reality.png|Level 772 - |link=Level 772 Level 773 Reality.png|Level 773 - |link=Level 773 Level 774 Reality.png|Level 774 - |link=Level 774 Level 775 Reality.png|Level 775 - |link=Level 775 Level 776 Reality.png|Level 776 - |link=Level 776 Level 777 Reality.png|Level 777 - |link=Level 777 Level 778 Reality.png|Level 778 - |link=Level 778 Level 779 Reality.png|Level 779 - |link=Level 779 Level 780 Reality.png|Level 780 - |link=Level 780 Level 781 Reality.png|Level 781 - |link=Level 781 Level 782 Reality.png|Level 782 - |link=Level 782 Level 783 Reality.png|Level 783 - |link=Level 783 Level 784 Reality.png|Level 784 - |link=Level 784 Level 785 Reality.png|Level 785 - |link=Level 785 |-| Champion title= Eggnog Empress.png|Champion title|link=Eggnog Empress |-| Icon= Eggnogemporium.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second Christmas episode; Holiday Hut is the first episode. *This episode is apparently based on The Nutcracker, a renowned ballet. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the 10th episode in a row, in which, there is no text in the story. *This is the only episode to have something move in motion (snowflakes) on the map of web version. It is also present even if you have not unlocked thie episode. **With the moving snowflakes, this also makes it the fourth episode which takes place at a location with snow, preceded by Delicious Drifts, Holiday Hut, and Ice Cream Caves. *The pathway resembles that of Sticky Savannah. In mobile, it is exactly the same as Sticky Savannah. *This episode doesn't have liquorice locks, cake bombs, and candy frog. *This is the fourth episode that starts with a moves level. The other three are Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, and Salty Canyon. *This episode has only two ingredients levels, one of the lowest numbers. *The building is titled Tasty Toys. *The episode's background contains characters from other episodes: **A polar bear plushie from Delicious Drifts. **A gingerbread house from Gingerbread Glade. **A happy alien figurine from Salty Canyon. **A marionette version of Giggles from Cupcake Circus. **A train may be a reference from Butterscotch Boulders. *All the levels in this episode have popcorn present. *This is the second episode that introduces something that is not introduced in Dreamworld. The first episode is Boneyard Bonanza. *The release date of this episode coincides with "Human Rights Day". *This is the first episode that was changed into a season-themed, the second being Episode 88, and the third being Episode 94. Category:World Nine Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:Medium episodes